Harry Potter Pouffsoufle !
by Loyalbus
Summary: Univers Alternatif : Et si le choixpeau envoyait les gens où ils méritent ? Je n'ai pas trouvé Harry Potter très "courageux ou hardis" il est par contre "travailleur et loyal"... soit Poufsouffle ! Hermione, Gryffondor ? sérieusement ? Elle a entièrement sa place à Serdaigle ! D'autres élèves ont changé de maison, afin d'équilibrer un peu le nombre.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le bébé

Après plusieurs années d'absence, voici une nouvelle création.

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où Harry Potter est à Poufsouffle ! Les chapitre se basent beaucoup sur le livre, dont j'ai repris certains passages. L'univers de JK Rowling devrait rester bien sûr entièrement à elle… même si ses fans aiment à détourner ses héros de leur trame originelle.

J'espère que vous apprécierez donc. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

-oooOOOooo-

**Chapitre 1 : Le bébé**

La pluie battante de la journée s'était calmée, et la nuit était bien entamée quand Vernon Dursley se coucha enfin.

Il n'était pas mécontent que cette journée soit enfin terminée. Une dernière pointe d'optimisme lui faisait croire que son avenir pouvait encore s'éclaircir, ou que la journée passée pouvait ne se révéler être qu'un horrible cauchemar.

La journée s'était pourtant annoncée sous de bon auspices.

Quelques heures plus tôt, le ciel était clair, ses heures supplémentaires du dimanche promettaient d'être récompensées par un bon contrat, qui influerait sûrement sur ses bénéfices, et peut être sur des relations à long terme avec un nouveau riche client. En plus, les évènements farfelus de la veille était sûrement à présent terminés. bref il allait pouvoir passer une bonne journée.

Malheureusement pour lui, la journée commença à se dégrader assez vite : Alors que Vernon prenait un verre de jus d'orange pour se réveiller, comme à son habitude, il entendit venir de l'entrée le cri de détresse de sa femme, suivit d'un bruit de chute.

Quand il alla voir, la scène ne collait pas avec la normale. Le journal était bien là, et Pétunia était allé le chercher, mais Pétunia était par terre, en train de se relever s'aidant d'une main de la porte, tenant de l'autre ce qui ressemblait à un vieux bout de carton mou. Et à ses pied se tenait un couffin.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC ! criât il à l'intention de sa femme.

Ce fut le signal qu'attendait un petit bébé d'environ un an, pour se réveiller, affamé avec un mal de crane pas possible, et surpris par un fort bruit inconnu, dans un environnement inconnu.

Le dit bambin poussa donc ses premiers hurlements dans Privet Drive.

Afin de ne pas plus alerter les passants - pour l'instant seule une femme s'était arrêtée pour voir le spectacle - Vernon poussa tout le monde à l'intérieur et claqua la porte.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Vernon démarra enfin sa voiture en fulminant : en retard sur son horaire, ayant du subir un duo de cris et pleurs entre Dudley et le bambin, apparemment prénommé Harry, (Il n'était pas si loin de çà de la vérité la veille), ayant apparemment une femme folle, croyant en la 'magie', et voulant s'occuper d'un gosse de plus pour éviter des représailles de 'sorciers', n'ayant dans le ventre qu'un verre de jus d'orange, Petunia n'ayant pas réussi à se calmer suffisamment pour lui faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Quelques heures plus tard, Vernon rentrait du travail, en taxi. A cause de son retard le matin, il avait été pris dans les bouchons, et était arrivé avec une heure de retard à son rendez vous. Malgré le fait qu'il avait réussi à prévenir : il avait profité des bouchons pour appeler sa secrétaire depuis un bar, ses clients n'avaient pas été très heureux.

Le fait qu'il soit arrivé en retard, affamé et après une matinée éprouvante aida à perdre le contrat. Chose rare, les clients eurent même le culot de lui dire en face qu'ils réfléchiraient à la proposition, mais que les offres concurrentes semblaient plus intéressantes.

Pour couronner le tout, alors qu'il quittait son lieu de travail, sa voiture avait été emboutie par une autre... En bref, en rentrant chez lui, Vernon n'avait qu'une envie : se prendre un bon whisky, se caler devant un match de foot, et surtout, surtout, ne plus penser à rien.

Malheureusement, Harry le rappela à la réalité. Quand Vernon le vit en train de jouer avec son fils au milieu du salon, comme si de rien était, ses nerfs lâchèrent :

-PETUNIA ! Qu'est ce que ce mioche fait encore ici ! Je croyais t'avoir dis de t'en débarrasser !

-Non, tu m'as dit de m'en charger, alors je m'en charge ! Et c'est notre neveu, tu pourrais...

-AH, non ! Pas encore ces ineptie sur ta maudite sœur sorcière, je ne veux pas en entendre parler !

-Mais... Vernon...

-Non, dès demain, je prend rendez vous pour toi chez un psy.

-QUOI ! Comment oses-tu, je ne suis pas folle !

A ce moment, Dudley sentant le climat se détériorer, commença à brailler, suivit de peu par Harry. Petunia se précipita pour essayer de calmer Dudley, mais Vernon en rajouta :

-AHHH ! ET VOILA QUE CA BRAILLE EN PLUS ! JE NE VEUT PLUS L'ENTENDRE, tu m'entends, je veux du SILENCE !

Et le silence se fit. Brutalement, sans aucune explication, plus aucun bruit n'existait dans la pièce.

Dudley criait toujours, mais se calmait peu à peu, surpris de ne plus s'entendre. La télévision continuait son émission, mais comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son.

La réalisation de ce qui était en train de se passer se fit peu à peu dans l'esprit des adultes présents.

La claque partit plus vite que la réflexion, et Harry vola sur quelques mètres. Dudley, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette violence envers son nouveau camarade de jeu, manifesta son désarroi par un renouveau de décibels.

Ce bruit plut à Vernon. Ce dernier pris son fils dans ses bras, et le berça calmement pour le calmer, ainsi que pour se calmer, pour digérer l'information que son cerveau venait d'enregistrer. La magie existait.

Non loin, Pétunia vérifiait que Harry allait bien. Ce dernier avait une belle bosse, mais semblait respirer. Elle le prit donc pour le remettre dans son couffin, elle aviserait plus tard.

Une fois que Dudley fut calmé, Vernon alla se servir un verre de whisky dans le bar du salon, le but cul-sec, et s'en reversa un autre, qu'il contempla, perdu dans ses pensées :  
-Bon point, ma femme n'est pas folle.  
-Mauvais point, la magie existe.  
-Bon point, la magie peut être corrigée avec un peu de poigne.  
-Mauvais point, si nous voulons préserver ce gosse de la magie, il va falloir le garder...

Vernon n'était pas particulièrement croyant en une quelconque religion, mais il avait été élevé dans une famille chrétienne, et la sorcellerie n'était pas considérée comme une chose normale.

En fait, au final, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Vernon ne considérait pas normales :  
-Les crottes de chien sur les trottoirs  
-Les embouteillages, et les gens qui ne "savent pas conduire"  
-Les gens qui ne s'habillent pas "normalement"  
-Les communistes  
-Les gitans  
-Les voleurs (voir les trois catégories au dessus)  
-La pluie  
-La chaleur (mais bon, ces deux derniers, on ne peut pas y faire grand chose)

Mais maintenant, il fallait rajouter une nouvelle chose à la liste : La magie, et les sorciers.

Au bout d'un moment, Pétunia vint le rejoindre, elle aussi avec un verre :

-Alors ?

-Hmmpf. Vernon but une gorgée. On va s'occuper de lui.

Pétunia fut soulagée un moment, puis Vernon continua.

-Par contre, je ne tolérerai pas une abomination telle que la magie chez moi. Nous allons l'élever tout ce qu'il y a de plus normalement. S'il n'a aucune raison d'utiliser sa sorcellerie, et qu'il n'a aucune conscience que la magie pourrait exister, il en sera préservé.

Pétunia réfléchit quelques secondes, elle se souvenait de son enfance. Lily avait toujours eut la préférence, la magie l'avantageait ou réalisait ses désir les plus profond. Elle ne voulait pas de çà pour son enfant. Son Dudley ne serait pas l'ombre de son cousin.

-C'est d'accord.

C'est ainsi que l'éducation des enfants prit un tour inattendu chez les Dursley :  
-Pas d'histoires merveilleuses ou de contes.  
-Pas de jouet relatif à la magie, imaginaire ou réelle.  
-Pour Harry, trouver constamment à l'occuper, pour qu'il ne développe pas d'idées bizarres.

Petit à petit, la situation allait se déformer avec les années qui passent.

Harry allait devenir le garçon à tout faire, alors que Dudley pouvait se prélasser. Puisque Harry passait son temps à travailler, autant ne pas lui acheter de nouveau vêtements qu'il salirait/déchirerait trop vite. Dudley copiant ses parents, il traita donc lui aussi Harry comme son "serviteur". A chaque déclenchement de magie spontanée de la part de Harry, une punition sévère ou un traitement un peu plus strictes tombait.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une vitre disparaît

**Chapitre 2 : Une vitre disparaît**

Neuf ans plus tard, donc, Harry était logé sous l'escalier, et aucune photo ne pouvait laisser croire qu'il vivait au 4 Privet Drive. Son motto dans la vie était "Ça pourrait être pire". Jusqu'à présent, çà c'était toujours vérifié.

-A 3 ans, ses cadeaux, mal attachés, s'étaient défait tous seuls. Résultat, il avait eut une fessée, ses cadeaux furent donnés à Dudley, et se furent ses derniers vrais cadeaux. A présent, cela ne semblait plus être que la plus ancienne mauvaise farce que lui avait faite sa famille, dont il se souvienne encore.  
-A 5 ans, alors qu'il s'amusait à sauter sur le lit, Vernon ouvre la porte pour lui dire d'arrêter de faire du bruit. Il est apparemment choqué de voir Harry rebondir entre le lit et le plafond... Résultat, une semaine plus tard, emménagement dans le placard sous l'escalier, désormais sa chambre.  
-A 7 ans, faisant les courses avec Pétunia, un pull qui lui plaît beaucoup, et qu'il aimerait plus que les vieux pulls de Dudley, se décroche et va vers lui. Résultat, plus de courses, il n'aurait plus que les vieux vêtements de Dudley.  
-A 9 ans, un professeur sévère et peu aimé décide de se teindre les cheveux en bleu. Pour une raison inconnue, Harry écope de sa première punition « prison », non sans recevoir quelques coups bien sentis avant.

Si Harry n'aimait pas la maison, il y avait un endroit pire : l'école.

Là-bas, étrangement, sa différence se faisait encore plus ressentir. Il n'était pas très doué, mais il faut aussi dire qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment de ne pas faire ses devoir, ni d'apprendre ses leçons. Après les tâches que les Dursley lui faisaient faire, il avait souvent tendance à s'effondrer sur son lit pour dormir.

En plus, il était physiquement moins fort que Dudley, qui fréquentait la même école que lui. Du coup, il n'avait rien à opposer au « gang » de Dudley. Sans aucun professeur pour le protéger de son cousin, il ne pouvait pas non plus se faire respecter suffisamment par la force pour être tranquille, et Dudley décourageait toute ses tentatives de camaraderie.

Le pire dans tout çà était qu'il avait perdu son sanctuaire quelques mois auparavant. Tout çà à cause d'un mot de retard de la bibliothèque.

Quand son oncle avait appris qu'il avait un livre en retard à rendre, il s'était mis dans une fureur noire. Ça n'allait pas être à Dudley que ça arriverait. C'est sûr, pensait Harry, lui n'y met jamais les pieds. Enfin, depuis ce fatidique mot, Harry était interdit de bibliothèque. Si jamais Dudley rapportait qu'il y était retourné, Harry se prenait une bonne correction.

Harry ne pouvait donc plus se réfugier dans le calme des rangées de livre, et laisser son esprit s'évader un peu à travers les histoires qu'elles contenaient.

Depuis lors, l'école était devenue le pire endroit, et il préférait clairement la maison, où, au moins durant ses tâches de jardinage ou de ménage, Dudley évitait de trop le martyriser, Pétunia lui criant dessus en lui disant que Harry n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec lui si Dudley essayait quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, Dudley le dénonçait de temps en temps, pour le plaisir de voir Harry se faire punir pour rien, mais Harry évitait tout de même de provoquer de lui-même ces punitions.

Un jour, cependant, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. En tout cas, pas autant qu'il le pensait.

Si Harry était la cible favorite de Dudley, Piers et les autres, ils en avaient une autre pour varier les plaisirs. Emeline était une fille réservée, et solitaire. La première fois que Harry la rencontra fut totalement par hasard. Après une journée qui avait très mal commencée : il avait osé avoir un point de plus que Dudley à un contrôle, il avait fini par oser chercher refuge dans un endroit que Dudley ne fréquentait jamais : les toilettes des filles.

Il avait fait bien attention en y rentrant que personne ne le voie, pour ne pas avoir d'ennui, et s'était enfermé dans l'un des boxes pendant la pause déjeuner. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il avait entendu la porte d'un des autres boxes se claquer, et une fille s'y réfugier, en pleurs.

Bien sûr, il essaya de ne rien faire qui pourrait dévoiler sa présence. Il choisit notamment de monter sur la cuvette des WC pour éviter que quelqu'un ne voit ses pieds, et ses chaussures, reconnaissables entre toutes pour leur état déplorable.

C'est en faisant ce petit effort qu'il se trahit pourtant : un moment d'étourdissement : il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, des chaussures lisses et encore humides de la pluie qu'il y avait dehors : il glissa avec fracas.

En essayant de se rattraper, il ne parvint qu'à ralentir sa chute en ouvrant en grand la porte, qui claqua fortement.

Harry retint sa respiration pour contrôler sa douleur et éviter de crier, espérant que personne ne le découvre. Cet espoir dura quelques secondes… puis la fille qui était rentrée juste avant dit d'une petite voix enrouée :

-Tout va bien ?

-Hmm hmm…, fit Harry, espérant cacher le fait qu'il n'était pas une fille en camouflant sa voix. Il reconnaissait la voix d'Emeline, chouchoute des profs, et ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle le dénonce. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir voir.

Après un moment d'étonnement, elle dit, tout bas :

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, ce sont les toilettes des filles !

Harry reconnu enfin ce timbre de voix particulier dans la voix de la jeune fille. Un petit enrouement qu'on essaye de cacher, celui qui arrive lorsqu'on a trop pleuré. Il répondit tout aussi fort qu'elle :

-Je me cache de Dudley et sa bande.

Ils n'eurent pas plus le temps de discuter : quelqu'un arrivait de dehors :

-Tout va bien là-dedans ?

Emeline poussa Harry dans les toilettes :

-Oui, oui, j'ai juste glissé désolée ! Tout va bien !

-Ha, c'est toi Emeline ? Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Oui, oui !

Le surveillant repartit, les deux jeunes purent souffler.

Emeline rejoignit Harry dans son box et chuchota :

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te cacher ici, si quelqu'un te trouve, tu auras des ennuis.

-Ouais, je sais, mais aujourd'hui, je préfère pas croiser Dudley, j'ai eu plus que lui en maths.

Emeline sourit faiblement :

-Ah, c'était pour ça qu'il était en rogne…

-Ouais, heureusement, c'est bientôt la fin de la journée. Ça ira mieux une fois à la maison.

Harry sentit Emeline se raidir, et tressaillir de peur. Et quand elle répondit, tout dans sa voix disait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses paroles :

-Ou-ui, c'est sûr.

Harry ne poussa pas le dialogue beaucoup plus loin. Ce fut d'ailleurs les seules paroles qu'il eut avec Emeline de toute l'année. Entre deux souffres douleurs, ils se comprenaient avec seulement quelques échanges de regards volés.

Quand il pouvait, Harry essayait de détourner l'attention de Dudley d'Emeline. Il avait compris que pour elle, la maison n'était clairement pas un refuge, alors il espérait pouvoir lui donner le plus de tranquillité possible dans son enfer personnel.

C'était la dernière année avant le collège. L'année suivante, il serait enfin libéré de Dudley, qui irait dans un collège privé prestigieux, alors que lui n'aurait que l'école la moins chère possible.

Sans trop de péripéties, la fin de l'année arriva. Mais bon, l'autre adage cher à Harry cherchait lui aussi à se réaliser : Lorsqu'une chose est trop belle pour arriver, c'est que la suite va être pire que tout.

Et beaucoup trop de bonnes choses étaient arrivées, il aurait dû se douter que ça dégénèrerait :

-Une année presque tranquille.

-L'anniversaire de Dudley, ou il lui fut permis d'accompagner sa famille au zoo.

-Une fin de glace qu'il put manger…

Il fallait évidement qu'une vitre disparaisse et qu'il discute de serpent qui parle avec Vernon ! Résultat : trois semaines de placard ! Le plus grave dans tout ça n'était pas le placard. Il y était tranquille et pouvait jouer en silence.

Mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à jouer. Il pensait à Emeline, qui pour la fin de l'année devrait échapper seule à Dudley.

Il se fit la promesse que dans l'année d'après, dans sa vie, ou celle d'après si ce n'était pas possible, quand il trouverait le moyen, il ferait tout pour éviter les brutes, voir agir contre le harcèlement.

Dans sa nouvelle école, personne ne le connaîtrait, il aurait un casier vide, les premières semaines seraient critiques : ne pas passer pour faible. Il aurait le désavantage de l'uniforme, certes, sûrement un de seconde, ou plutôt quadruple main. Mais même pauvre, il pourrait être ce qu'il voulait : intello, comique, doué en sport,… le tout était d'appartenir à un groupe là, il pourrait enfin avoir une vie normale ... jusqu'au prochain détraquement.

Le manque d'expérience de la vie sociale serait sûrement un malus au début, mais il travaillerait dur pour y remédier. Et si il y avait une chose que Harry avait appris auprès des Dursley, c'était de travailler dur.

-oooOOOooo-

Et bien vous voici arrivés à la fin du deuxième chapitre.

Les suivants arriveront toutes les deux semaines, je pense. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

(Et si un beta reader se présente, sachez que je n'en ai pour l'instant pas.)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les lettres de nulle part

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles font toujours plaisir.

**Didi64270** : Merci , premier reviewer ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas qu'Émeline apparaisse par la suite.

**Zaraelle** : Rassure-toi, Harry ne sera pas surpuissant. Moins niais que dans les livres, peut-être, mais dans ce que je considère " normal " pour un sorcier à Poudlard.

Quand aux futurs potentiels couples, rien n'est décidé pour le moment... Mais je ne pense **vraiment** pas mettre Harry et Draco ensemble.

En tout cas, merci pour les compliments, ils me motivent à écrire

**Haru-carnage** : Pour avoir un peu avancé dans l'écriture... C'est fou ce qu'un petit changement de maison peu changer le scénario... J'espère que les surprises seront bonnes ;-)

**Yzeute : **Et voici la suite attendue. (Désolé pour le rythme de parution, mais l'écriture prend plus de temps que la lecture ;-)

**ocechan** : Merci, mais j'espère que tu as oublié des guillemets autours de " bonne " justification. Harry n'a pas eut l'enfance la plus malheureuse qui soit, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait mérité de telles choses.

Harry est courageux, certes. C'est vrai dans le canon, ce le sera aussi dans cette fanfiction... Mais ce ne sera pas son trait de caractère principal. Et je ne m'imagine pas un enfant de onze ans ayant vécu cette enfance " vaillant ", blasé vis à vis des coups, oui, ignorant les punitions, pourquoi pas... le courage de Harry se développera avec sa confiance en lui. (Et un résumé court n'est jamais facile à écrire). J'espère néanmoins que si tu continues la lecture tu n'hésiteras pas à me faire d'autres commentaires !

-oooOOOooo-

**Chapitre 3** : Les lettres de nulle part

Lorsque Harry sortit enfin du placard, les « vacances » avaient commencé. Bonjour le temps des corvées, et des folles courses pour échapper à Dudley et son gang.

Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait beaucoup de retard dans les tâches à accomplir et il serait surveillé dans leurs réalisations… Comme çà, il serait tranquille.

En plus, travailler lui viderait un peu l'esprit, il n'en pouvait plus d'essayer d'imaginer quelles atrocités devait subir son ancienne camarade de classe.

Harry eut en effet beaucoup de tâches à faire et juillet se passa bien. Harry alternait entre la cuisine, le ménage, le jardin et le repassage. A la moindre pause, par contre, il préférait s'esquiver en dehors de la maison. Le gang de Dudley semblait avoir pris ses quartiers d'été au 4 Privet Drive, et mois Harry participait à la chasse au Harry, et mieux il se portait.

Malheureusement, la tranquillité semblait de moins en moins attachée à Harry.

Un beau matin, alors qu'il avait été envoyé chercher le courrier, il avait découvert une lettre à son adresse. Aucune erreur n'était possible, il était même marqué « Dans le placard sous l'escalier ».

A partir du moment au Vernon vit cette lettre, la folie repris dans la maison.

-Il déménagea dans la seconde chambre de Dudley, son ancienne chambre. Cela lui faisait remonter quelques souvenirs.

-Finies les corvées ! Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore taillé les rosiers, ni repassé la dernière lessive. Par contre, interdiction pour lui de sortir, ce qui l'arrangeait parce qu'à l'intérieur, Dudley était invariablement affalé devant la télévision, et donc pas en train d'essayer de se servir de lui comme d'un punching-ball.

La folie s'accentua avec les jours :

La lettre du lendemain, prenant en compte son déménagement, les trois lettres du surlendemain que Vernon intercepta avant qu'il ne mette la main dessus, les lettres dans les œufs…

Vernon décida de partir en voiture, avec tout le monde. Harry n'était pas très heureux de la situation : apparemment, quelqu'un cherchait à le contacter, lui, personnellement. Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi son oncle et sa tante faisaient leur possible pour l'en empêcher.

Ce qui lui remontait perversement le moral était que son bourreau habituel était dans une rogne jamais vue jusqu'à présent. Pour ce qui devait être la première fois dans l'Histoire, Dudley se voyait refuser quelque chose qu'il voulait.

Harry ne pu pas non plus mettre la main sur une des cent lettres à la réception de l'hôtel. Ce matin là, Vernon semblait devenir vraiment fou. Même sa femme commençait à se sentir mal, et à lui proposer d'arrêter... sans succès.

Au final la façon dont Harry reçu sa lettre fut suffisamment incongrue pour sembler impossible à quiconque il pouvait imaginer le raconter.

Au bout milieu de la nuit, au douzième coup de minuit, le jour de son anniversaire, dans une cabane en bois perdue dans une mer déchaînée, un géant frappa à la porte.

Personne ne venant ouvrir, et perdant sûrement patience sous la tempête au dehors, le géant arracha simplement la porte, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Le cerveau de Harry mit un certain temps à surmonter le choc de tout ce qui suivit. Harry était dans le métro, un géant à ses côtés, en train de deviser devises anglaises, quand il arriva enfin à accepter les évènements précédents comme réels.

Si Harry essayait de faire une liste des informations reçues, qu'il avait du digérer, ça donnait quelque chose du genre :

-La magie existe.  
-J'ai eut un gâteau d'anniversaire.  
-J'ai donné de l'argent à un hibou.  
-La magie existe vraiment.  
-Un vrai hibou, avec des plumes, qui apportait le courrier.  
-Mes parents étaient des gens biens.  
-La magie existe vraiment et marche !  
-J'ai pu manger plus que Dudley.  
-Un type (Voldemort, je crois) a tué mes parents parce que c'était des gens biens.  
-Je suis inscrit dans une école de de MAGIE l'an prochain.  
-Il y avait même des saucisses.  
-Comme je suis pas mort, je suis connu chez les les sorciers.  
-La magie existe vraiment , POUR DE VRAI !  
-Je suis en train d'aller chercher mes affaires pour l'an prochain. Je suis un sorcier  
-En plus, c'était pas un rêve, vu que je me suis réveillé, et que Hagrid était toujours là.  
-Et mes parents m'ont laissé assez d'argent pour que je puisse acheter mes affaires.  
-J'ai déjà fait de la magie. En fait, tous les trucs bizarre, c'était de la magie.

En même temps qu'il essayait d'ordonner ces informations, Hagrid ronchonnait sur le fait que les sièges du métro étaient trop petits, et inconfortables, puis, au bout d'un moment il dit :

-Ha, c'est ici.

Et Harry suivit son compagnon a travers la foule qui s'écartait pour le laisser passer.

Une fois dans les rues de Londres, le doute repris Harry. Après tout, si c'était impossible que tout ceci soit une mauvaise blague des Dursley. Mais, ceux-ci n'ayant jamais montré le moindre humour, il était plus probable au vu de son expérience que toute cette situation finisse en fait mal. Harry imagina donc des scénarios plus crédibles :

Peut-être que Hagrid lui voulait du mal. Pas plus tard que quelques mois auparavant, il avant entendu des informations - qu'il n'avait pas entièrement comprises - sur South Ronaldsay, une des îles d'Écosse. Il en avait retenu le plus important : même les informations disaient qu'il fallait se méfier des adultes.

Cependant, Harry se sentait plutôt confiant envers son compagnon. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait le laisser le guider. C'était comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré.

Il était possible que son guide se fasse tuer. Un accident de voiture... non si une voiture rencontrait le géant, ce serait la voiture qui subirait un accident d'Hagrid. Un attentat communiste : çà, c'était plus crédible. Vernon disait toujours qu'il fallait se méfier des espions communistes prêts à poser des bombes... et en plein Londres, c'était plus crédible qu'à Privet Drive.

Une autre possibilité lui vint à l'esprit : il se perdrait, et il n'oserait jamais rentrer chez son cousin. Commencerait alors pour lui une vie d'errance et de mendicité... Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre de vue le géant, qui lui, semblait savoir où il allait.

D'ailleurs, il s'était arrêté devant un pub un peu miteux, en s'exclamant :

-Et voici Harry, l'endroit le plus connu d' Angleterre !

Pour Harry, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Mais une fois traîné à l'intérieur, il fit la rencontre avec son premier vrai bain de foule. Des gens lui avaient déjà serré la main sans raison une fois ou deux, mais là, trop de gens, presque une dizaine, le sollicitaient à la fois.

Harry n'aima pas vraiment çà. Il n'y était vraiment pas habitué. Et pourtant Hagrid l'assurait qu'il était une célébrité. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à renouveler l'expérience de si tôt.

Malgré tout, Harry était content, il rencontrait plein de nouvelles personnes.

-Professeur Quirrel, un homme nerveux, bègue, et apparemment un de ses futurs professeurs.  
-Doris Crockford, une femme dans la quarantaine environ, émue jusqu'aux larmes par sa rencontre.  
-Dedalus Diggle, un homme que Harry avait déjà rencontré, et qui lui avait déjà serré la main.

Apparemment, dire à un fan qu'on se souvient de lui n'est pas la meilleur façon d'être laissé tranquille, les effusions de ce derniers redoublant lorsque Harry lui mentionna ce souvenir.

-Tom le propriétaire, chauve et souriant de toutes ses mâchoires édentées.

Grâce à Hagrid, qui coupa court aux salutations, Harry ne fit pas plus ample connaissance avec les quelques vieilles femmes qui, mine de rien attendaient probablement leur tour pour saluer la venue de la célébrité.

Quelques moments plus tard, donc, Hagrid sortit son parapluie, et s'approcha du mur du fond.

Ce dernier était en brique, comme une bonne partie de Londres, mais il était rare de voir des briques à l'intérieur.

Au moment où Harry s'apercevait de ce fait, Hagrid tapota dans un ordre apparemment défini quelques brique.

Alors, ce qui semblait être le mur d'une taverne miteuse se transforma, se réorganisa, en une arche ouvrant sur une allée animée, avec passant, flâneurs, marchands et surtout sorciers de toutes sortes.

-oooOOOooo-

Et bien vous voici arrivés à la fin du troisième chapitre.

Je posterai finalement toutes les semaines. J'espère tenir le rythme d'écriture.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le chemin de Traverse

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles font toujours plaisir.

**Haru-carnage : **Eh, non, Harry n'arrive pas à y croire. En même temps, même un gosse ayant lu des contes de fée serait choqué si une telle chose arrivait, je suppose.

**Matsuyama** : j'essaye en effet de me démarquer du canon. Mais jusqu'à la répartition, les modifications sont assez petites

-oooOOOooo-

**Chapitre 4** : Le chemin de Traverse

Alors qu'il aurait aimé passer des heures devant chaque boutique, cela faisait après tout une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait de courses, Hagrid lui imposa un emploi du temps drastique et chargé :

#Premier arrêt : Gringotts.

Harry avait déjà entendu parlé de palais, où de bâtiments magnifiques, mais l'édifice en marbre blanc, son portail en bronze - sûrement suffisamment grand pour qu'il ne puisse pas toucher le haut, même juché sur les épaules de Hagrid, ses gardes - des gobelins lui expliquait son guide-, ses sculptures… tout dans cette merveilleuse banque lui coupait le souffle.

Il ne pu reprendre ce dernier qu'à la sortie. Le tour de manège avait été génial, il avait vu plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait jamais imaginé, et cet argent lui appartenait, Hagrid avait retiré un objet top secret d'un coffre fort, il avait cherché sans succès les dragons gardiens des coffres dans les profondeurs majestueuses des sous-terrains de la banque, bref, il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ces moments magiques.

#Deuxième arrêt : Madame Guipure, pour des uniformes neufs.

Alors que cette dernière était en train de s'affairer à prendre ses mesures, le garçon qui était dans la même position que lui à sa gauche l'interpella :

-Salut, dit il. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?  
-Le garçon en question était blond, au teint pâle.  
-Oui, répondit Harry.  
-Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le garçon d'une voix traînante. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège.

Harry ne savait pas trop que penser d'une telle avalanche de paroles. Les gens ne lui parlaient généralement pas autant. Au moins, ce garçon ne semblait pas le connaître.

-Et toi, tu as un balai ? poursuivi-t-il.  
-Non, dit Harry.  
-Tu joues au Quidditch ?  
-Non, répéta Harry en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être le « Quidditch ».  
-Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?  
-Aucune idée, répondit Harry, de plus en plus déconcerté.  
-En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite.  
-Pas moi, Poudlard est la meilleure école de magie, non ?  
-Ouais, mais bon.. la honte que ce serait! ...Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme !

Hagrid se tenait devant la boutique. Il adressa un sourire à Harry et lui montra les deux grosses crèmes glacées qu'il tenait à la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer.

-C'est Hagrid, dit Harry, content de savoir quelque chose que le garçon ignorait. Il travaille à Poudlard.  
-Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ?  
-Il est garde-chasse, mais il m'accompagne aujourd'hui pour faire mes achats.  
-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? demanda le garçon, interloqué. Où sont tes parents ?  
-Ils sont morts, dit Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet.  
-Oh, euh, toutes mes condoléances, dit l'autre comme récitant une formule apprise. Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non ?  
-Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ça que tu veux dire.  
-A mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte ? Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus des vieilles familles de sorciers. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Moi c'est Harry, et toi ?  
-Draco. Draco Malfoy.

-Et voilà, c'est fait, mon petit, interrompit Madame Guipure

-Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard ! Dit le garçon.

Lorsqu'il rejoint Hagrid, ce dernier lui tendit une glace. La dernière fois qu'il en avait mangé, il avait fini par parler à un serpent, mais cette pensée ne fit que traverser son esprit, embrumé par la montagne de questions que la conversation avec Draco avait générée.

Ce garçon lui avait fait une impression bizarre. Il lui avait paru hautain et antipathique, mais en même temps, c'était comme si il avait été dans le même cas que lui, à chercher désespérément à se faire un ami.

Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir pu parler plus, il faudrait qu'il se mette à niveau rapidement pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ce monde et ne pas paraître ridicule.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question à Hagrid, ils arrivèrent au :

#Troisième arrêt : La papeterie.

Là, pas de stylos, mais des plumes d'oie. Les parchemins remplaçaient le papier, et les encres étaient plus diverses et variées que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. De toutes les couleurs, invisibles, aux couleurs changeantes, clignotantes certaines faisaient même trembler les flacons où elles étaient enchaînées, comme si elles cherchaient à en sortir.

A la sortie du magasin, il pu poser ses questions à Hagrid.

-C'est quoi, le Quidditch ? demanda Harry lorsqu'ils furent sortis du magasin.  
-Nom d'un vampire ! J'oublie toujours que tu n'es au courant de rien. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le Quidditch !  
-Je sais que j'ai l'air idiot, répondit Harry.

Chez Madame Guipure, il y avait une autre enfant, il a dit que les enfants de famille moldue ne devraient pas être admis à Poudlard...

-Tu ne viens pas d'une famille moldue. S'il savait qui tu es... Il a dû entendre parler de toi souvent s'il appartient à une famille de sorciers. Tu t'en es rendu compte au Chaudron Baveur. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, certains des meilleurs élèves que j'ai vus étaient les seuls sorciers d'une longue lignée de Moldus. Regarde ta mère, par exemple ! Et regarde qui elle avait comme soeur !  
-Alors, c'est quoi, le Quidditch ?  
-C'est le sport des sorciers. Dans notre monde, on est tous passionnés de Quidditch, un peu comme les Moldus avec le football. Ça se joue avec quatre balles et les joueurs volent sur des balais. Difficile à expliquer en quelques mots.  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que Serpentard et Poufsouffle ?  
-Ce sont les noms de deux maisons de Poudlard. En tout, il y en a quatre. Tout le monde dit que les cancres sont nombreux à Poufsouffle, mais...  
-Je parie que j'irai à Poufsouffle, dit Harry, résigné.  
-Mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard. Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard. Tu-Sais-Qui, par exemple.  
-Vol... pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui était à Poudlard ?  
-Oui, il y a bien des années.

#Quatrième arrêt : la librairie Fleury et Bott, pour acheter les manuels scolaires.

Harry n'était jamais rentré dans un endroit comme celui-ci. La bibliothèque de son école avait des rayons de livres, bien ordonnés. Là, les murs semblaient être faits de livres, le plafond soutenu par des colonnes de grimoires. Les murs émaillés de livres colorés de toutes tailles.

En se rapprochant, on découvrait un certain rangement, mais les étiquettes n'aidaient pas Harry :  
Arithmancie, Astrologie, Charmes, Créatures, Divination, Métamorphose, Potions, Runes, Sortilèges…

Hagrid dut presque traîner Harry pour l'arracher à Sorts et contre-sorts (ensorcelez vos amis et stupéfiez vos ennemis avec les sortilèges de l'âne chauve, Jambencoton, Langue de plomb et bien d'autres encore) par le professeur Vindictus Viridian.

-Les sorciers font vraiment çà à leurs amis ? demanda Harry. Et ça ne tourne jamais mal ?  
-La plupart du temps, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Hagrid. De toute façon, à Poudlard il est interdit d'ensorceler ses camarades. Au pire Mme Pomfrey trouvera toujours la solution.

Hagrid ne lui acheta par contre que les livres qui étaient sur la liste :  
-Tu auras déjà bien assez avec ceux-là. Et si tu en veux plus, Poudlard à une très grande bibliothèque.

#Cinquième arrêt : le forgeron et orfèvre :

Là aussi, Hagrid acheta seulement ce qui la liste demandait :  
-un chaudron en étain  
-un télescope pliable  
-une balance pour peser les ingrédients des potions.

Harry n'avait jamais eu autant de matériel neuf de sa vie. Il rêvait déjà de pouvoir les utiliser. Malheureusement Hagrid ne lui laissa pas faire le tour du magasin : ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire, et pas assez de temps pour regarder toutes les mécaniques étranges qui cliquetaient, sifflaient ou ronronnaient sur les présentoirs.

#Sixième arrêt : l'apothicaire:

L'odeur pestilentielle qui y régnait (un mélange d'oeufs pourris et de choux avariés) ne rebuta pas trop Harry : c'est lui qui s'occupait des poubelles à Privet Drive.

La par contre, la diversité des produits scotcha le jeune sorcier : des tonneaux contenant des substances gluantes s'alignaient sur le sol. Disposés sur des étagères, on voyait des bocaux remplis d'herbes, de racines séchées et de poudres brillantes. Des plumes d'oiseaux, des crochets de serpents, des serres de rapaces pendaient du plafond.

Pendant que Hagrid demandait à l'apothicaire les ingrédients de base nécessaires pour Poudlard, Harry examina des cornes argentées de licornes à vingt et un Gallions pièce, le foie de dragon (dix Gallions la livre) et le venin de manticore (vingt-sept Gallions le centilitre – délivré uniquement avec autorisation du ministère). La minuscule fiole était entourée d'une boite en verre très épais, renforcé d'une grille de métal. Aucune porte ou serrure n'était visible.

Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignaient le long de la rue et bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter.

-Il faut aussi que je t'offre un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, ajouta Hagrid.

Harry se sentit rougir.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé, dit-il.  
-Je le sais bien, mais je veux t'offrir un animal. Pas un crapaud, les crapauds ne sont plus à la mode, on se moquerait de toi. Ni un chat, les poils de chat me font éternuer. Je vais t'acheter un hibou. Tous les enfants veulent des hiboux, ils sont très utiles, on peut s'en servir pour le courrier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry sortit du magasin de hiboux avec une grande cage à l'intérieur de laquelle une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile. Harry en bégayait de reconnaissance. On aurait cru entendre le professeur Quirrell.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. J'imagine que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de cadeaux, chez les Dursley. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chez Ollivander, la meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques. Il te faut ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Une baguette magique... Harry sentait que ce serait là où tout se décidait. Cette journée avait été tout bonnement magique. Mais là, il aurait sa baguette.

Ses prévisions reprirent : Peut-être que même avec une baguette, je ne pourrai rien faire. Hagrid s'est peut-être trompé, je ne suis pas sorcier.

Mais les bonnes choses passées dans la journée empêchaient Harry de trouver beaucoup d'idées sur ce qui pouvait mal tourner.

La boutique dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient: « Ollivander—Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

A leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule, Une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et Hagrid s'y assit en attendant. Harry éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Il renonça à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se contenta d'observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Il sentit un frisson dans la nuque. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète.

-Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Harry sursauta. La chaise sur laquelle Hagrid était assis craqua bruyamment et il se leva d'un bond.

Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

-Bonjour, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt, Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.

Mr Ollivander s'approcha de Harry. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme avaient quelque chose d'angoissant.

-Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître.

Mr Ollivander était si près de Harry à présent que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Harry distinguait son reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume du vieil homme.

-Ah, c'est ici que...

D'un doigt long et blanc, Mr Ollivander toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry.

-J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il d'une voix douce, 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici...

Il hocha la tête puis, au grand soulagement de Harry, il se tourna vers Hagrid.

-Rubeus ! Rubeus Hagrid ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir...  
-C'était du chêne, 40 centimètres, plutôt flexible, n'est-ce pas ?  
-En effet, dit Hagrid.  
-Une bonne baguette. Mais ils ont dû la casser en deux quand vous avez été exclu du collège ? demanda Mr Ollivander d'un ton soudain grave.  
-Euh... oui... oui, c'est ça,.. répondit Hagrid, mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai gardé les morceaux, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus assurée.  
-J'imagine que vous ne vous en servez pas ? interrogea sèchement Mr Ollivander.  
-Oh, non, bien sûr que non, monsieur, répondit précipitamment Hagrid.

Harry remarqua que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le parapluie rose.

-Mmmmmm, marmonna Mr Ollivander en jetant à Hagrid un regard perçant, Bien, revenons à vous, Mr Potter. Voyons un peu...

Il sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent.

-De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh... je suis droitier, répondit Harry.  
-Tendez le bras. Voilà.

Il mesura le bras de Harry, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête.

—Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Potter. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de coeur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Le vieil homme alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tandis que le mètre ruban continuait tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires; l'écartement des narines, notamment.

-Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter, Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.

Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiot. Mais Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre.

-Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible, Essayez...

Harry l'essaya mais à peine avait-il levé la baguette que Mr Ollivander la lui arracha également des mains.

-Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez.

Harry l'essaya, puis une autre encore. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Mr Ollivander. Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne convenait. Harry comprit enfin ce qui allait mal tourner. Il allait essayer toutes les baguettes, et le marchand n'allait vouloir lui en vendre aucune.

-Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale: bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harry prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts, Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes. Hagrid applaudit en poussant une exclamation enthousiaste.

-Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Etrange... très étrange...

Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner: « Etrange... vraiment étrange... »

-Excusez-moi, dit Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

Le vieil homme fixa Harry de ses yeux pâles.

-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter, répondit-il. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa soeur n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.

-L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !

Harry frissonna. Il n'était pas sûr d'éprouver une grande sympathie pour Mr Ollivander. Il paya les sept Gallions que coûtait la baguette et le vieil homme les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique.

Lorsque Hagrid et Harry reprirent le Chemin de Traverse dans l'autre sens, le soleil descendait déjà vers l'horizon. Ils franchirent le mur en sens inverse et traversèrent à nouveau Le Chaudron Baveur, vide à cette heure.

Harry ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la rue. Dans le métro, il ne remarqua même pas les autres passagers qui les regardaient bouche bée en voyant tous leurs paquets aux formes bizarres et la chouette blanche qui somnolait sur ses genoux. Ils montèrent un autre escalier mécanique et arrivèrent à la gare de Paddington. Il fallut que Hagrid tapote l'épaule de Harry pour que celui-ci réalise enfin qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-On a le temps d'avaler quelque chose avant le départ du train, dit Hagrid.

Il offrit à Harry un hamburger et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur des sièges en plastique pour manger. Harry ne cessait de regarder autour de lui. Tout lui paraissait si étrange.

Puis la fin de la journée arrivant, Hagrid accompagna Harry jusqu'au train qui devait le ramener chez les Dursley, puis il lui donna une enveloppe.

-Ton billet pour Poudlard, dit-il. 1er septembre, gare de King's Cross, tout est écrit sur le billet. Si jamais tu as un problème avec les Dursley, envoie-moi une lettre avec ta chouette. Elle saura où me trouver. A bientôt, Harry.

Le train s'ébranla. Harry voulait regarder Hagrid jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Il se leva de son siège et colla le nez contre la vitre, mais le temps de cligner des yeux, Hagrid avait disparu.

-oooOOOooo-

Et de quatre !

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous sur la voie 9

Merci pour les reviews :

**Haru-carnage : **Eh bien, oui, des fois, quelques mots changent tout.

**Matsuyama** : Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il adviendra de la rivalité Harry/Malfoy dans les années suivantes, mais en tout cas, le blondinet sera là pour emmerder nos héros dans la première année.

-oooOOOooo-

**Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous sur la voie 9¾**

Le mois d'août fut étrange pour Harry, mais c'était un étrange auquel il s'accoutuma vite.

La seule personne qui semblait faire un tant soit peu attention à lui était Hedwige. Il avait nommé sa chouette ainsi d'après l'une des figures historiques de son livre d'histoire de la magie. Le premier qu'il lut.

Les autres êtres vivants de Privet Drive semblaient ne pas le remarquer. Dudley sursautait à son passage et ne semblait pas vouloir rester dans la même pièce que lui sans ses parents, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. De toute façon, il ne sortait que rarement de sa chambre : Il ne prenait jamais ses repas en même temps que les Dursley. Les seuls moments où Dudley le fuyait était quand il sortait de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes, ou pour se doucher.

Une fois fini le livre sur l'histoire de la magie, Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de lire le début de chacun de ses autres livres. Ce dernier lui en avait appris un peu, mais il se sentait tout autant désarmé face à ce monde inconnu avec ses coutumes et ses traditions qu'il lui faudrait apprendre. Autant prendre un peu d'avance sur ses cours pour ne pas avoir ce problème en plus, et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Malheureusement pour Harry, les livres ne l'aidèrent pas beaucoup. Il pouvait maintenant faire la distinction entre les charmes – appelés aussi enchantements – qui étaient utilisés pour donner un pouvoir temporaire à des objets, par exemple, ordonner à une chaise de se déplacer, et les sortilèges, qui étaient contrôlés par le sorcier les ayant lancés, par exemple, le sort de lévitation.

Les deux étaient enseignés en même temps car la frontière entre les deux était floue, et les experts semblaient encore se battre pour placer certains sorts du côté des charmes, et inversement.

Il avait aussi découvert le principe de la métamorphose : changer quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre. C'est ce que Hagrid avait voulu faire à Dudley, en le transformant en cochon. Le processus était complexe, et Harry avait du mal avec l'idée. Une chose était une chose, pourquoi et comment pouvait-elle changer ?

Les potions, par contre, étaient plus simples. La base, en tout cas : quand on mélange des ingrédients, on obtient autre chose, il suffit de connaître ses ingrédients. De même, selon la cuisson, le résultat diffère. Les propriétés magiques et la multitude d'ingrédients possible, par contre, laissa au début Harry pantois. Mais il pouvait les apprendre, tandis que les schémas qui montraient comment utiliser sa baguette en prononçant des formules ne lui parlèrent pas du tout.

Il avait bien essayé, mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était un nuage de fumée malodorante qui avait indisposé Hedwige et dont l'odeur avait mis trop longtemps à son goût pour partir. Heureusement, il avait fait çà un matin, alors que Vernon était parti travaillé, et il ne s'était aperçu de rien à son retour.

Il essaya bien sûr son télescope, s'amusant plusieurs heures dessus jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui était visible de la fenêtre de sa chambre lui soit connu.

Apprenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses nouveaux livres, il se dit plusieurs fois qu'il aurait été plus simple de continuer avec les maths, les langues et la géographie, que de devoir passer à toutes ces matières.

Mais il ne regrettait pour rien au monde d'avoir accès à ces nouvelles informations. Bientôt, il serait à l'école, et il espérait vite comprendre comment utiliser sa baguette.

Septembre se rapprochant, il prit son courage à deux mains pour demander à son oncle s'il pouvait l'amener à la gare de Kings Cross pour son train.

Ce dernier n'était pas heureux, mais accepta :: de toute façon, il devait aller à Londres ce jour là pour Dudley.

Le voyage en voiture s'effectua dans un silence glacial. Dudley, sur la plage arrière, essayait mine de rien de rester le plus loin de Harry, qui se trouvait à gauche de Vernon.

Ce dernier essayait de surveiller la route, mais aussi Harry, affin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, mais sans vouloir le regarder, pour ne pas s'infliger le remord de l'échec de son éducation.

Harry, lui, n'essayait bien sûr même pas d'engager la conversation.

Arrivés à la gare, Vernon demanda à Harry s'il avait son billet :

-Oui, je l'ai ici, mon train part à 11h de la voie…

La voix du jeune sorcier se brisa. Ça y est, il avait trouvé le problème.

-Et bien ?  
-... de la voie 9 ¾. La voix de Harry n'était plus qu'un souffle.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Évidemment qu'une telle voie ne peut exister ! Mais pourtant…_

Vernon explosa de rire.

_Alors tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise farce ? _Harry en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. _Mais ma tentative… Une boule puante dans une baguette truquée ! C'est possible !_

-Allez, viens !

Harry suivit machinalement Vernon.

_Mais ces échoppes… ces gens …. et Hagrid, et Draco ! Touts ces gens ne pouvaient pas être que des figurants._

-Tu vois, là, c'est la voie 9 et là, la voie 10. J'imagine que la tienne doit être quelque part entre les deux.

Harry restait abasourdit. Il n'entendait que à moitié ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

_Quelque part entre les deux, oui, sans doute, mais il n'y avait qu'un mur de brique entre les deux._

-Dudley m'attend. Bon voyage.

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup bien seul, seul avec Hedwige, certes, mais qu'est ce qu'une chouette pouvait faire ?

Il commença par chercher aux alentours, espérant trouver un panneau, au bout de cinq minutes, il chercha un contrôleur, mais celui-ci ne connaissait ni Poudlard, ni la voie 9 ¾.

Quand au train qui partait à 11h, il n'y en avait tout simplement pas.

Évidemment, la question "où sont tes parents" ne tarda pas. Harry préféra battre en retraite en toute hâte, entendant le pauvre homme maugréer :

-Ha, fichus gosses, avec leurs fichues blagues.

Discrètement, il sortit sa baguette et commença à tapoter méthodiquement tout ce qui se trouvait entre les deux voies. Mais à part attirer le regard des autres voyageurs, cela ne servit à rien.

Ayant épuisé les possibilités, il s'effondra devant ses sacs.

-Et bien me voilà fin ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Hedwige ?

Bien sûr, le hiboux ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de hululer et de remuer les ailes.

-Oui, évidemment, je suppose que voler serait plus facile, hein, mais je n'ai pas d'ailes, moi. et puis pour aller où, hein ?

-Hou ? Hedwige pivota la tête.

-Tu n'en sais rien, hein !

_Et voilà que je parle à un hibou ! Mais ça va pas faire avancer les choses !  
Bon, le train part dans 17 minutes, peut-être qu'une annonce est faite dans 2 minutes ?_

Quatre minutes plus tard, aucune annonce n'avait retenti. Harry avait mis ces quelques minutes pour imaginer la suite des évènements.

Dans un petit quart d'heure, il serait obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait loupé son train. Il allait donc devoir rentrer à Privet Drive. Sans doute en demandant de l'aide à la police.

Vernon serait furieux du dérangement, sans doute retour case placard pour lui.

Pour Hedwige, il espérait pouvoir la libérer, elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas la prison.

Ensuite, le collège minable du quartier l'attendait.

Alors qu'il continuait sûr ce chemin de pensée et que tout espoir l'avait abandonné, il entendit :

-La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre.

Ce fut sa première rencontre avec les Weasley. Il fut alors submergé par l'"effet monde sorcier". Tout se passait vite, trop vite. Les gens se mettaient tout d'un coup à lui parler, à l'aider, à le trouver intéressant… Il fit tout pour monter à bord le plus rapidement possible, afin de pouvoir enfin souffler.

Il trouva un compartiment vide, et écouta les Weasleys se dire adieu, ou se disputer, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que le train ait démarré, l'un d'eux ouvrit la porte. Ses frères, qui l'avait reconnu un peu plus tôt s'esquivèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis.

-C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ? demanda brusquement le garçon, qui au vu de sa conversation avec ses frères s'appelait Ron.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être une blague de Fred ou George. Et tu as vraiment cette... tu sais, la...

Il pointa le doigt vers le front de Harry. Celui-ci releva sa mèche pour lui montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ron la contempla avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors, c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui...  
-Oui, dit Harry, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.  
-Vraiment pas ? demanda avidement Ron.  
-Je me souviens d'une lumière verte éblouissante, c'est tout.  
-Eh ben, dis donc...

Il fixa Harry pendant quelques instants puis, comme s'il s'était soudain rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

-Ils sont tous sorciers dans ta famille ? demanda Harry qui s'intéressait autant à Ron que Ron à lui.  
-Oui, je crois, répondit Ron. Il paraît que M'man a un cousin qui est comptable, mais on ne parle jamais de lui à la maison.  
-Alors tu dois être déjà très fort en magie.

Les Weasley étaient certainement l'une de ces vieilles familles de sorciers auxquelles faisait allusion le garçon au visage pâle qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ron essaya de détourner la conversation :

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ?  
-Bah… ça va, j'imagine…Et toi ?

Son visage s'était soudain assombri.

-Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard, dans la famille. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés, ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant, c'est Percy qui est préfet.

-Préfet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Harry.  
-C'est un élève chargé de maintenir la discipline, répondit Ron. Une sorte de pion... Tu ne savais pas ça ?  
-Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti de chez moi, confessa Harry.  
-Fred et George font pas mal de bêtises, poursuivit Ron, mais ils ont de bonnes notes et tout le monde les trouve très drôles. Et moi, on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parce que je serai le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal. Quand on a cinq frères, on n'a jamais rien de neuf. J'ai les vieilles robes de sorcier de Bill, la vieille baguette magique de Charlie et le vieux rat de Percy.

Ron sortit de sa poche un gros rat gris qui dormait.

-Il s'appelle Croûtard et il ne sert à rien. Il dort tout le temps. Mon père a offert un hibou à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est moi qui ai hérité de Croûtard.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates, comme s'il avait eu le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit et il détourna la tête.

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait fallu se sentir honteux de n'avoir pas les moyens d'acheter un hibou. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu d'argent jusqu'au mois dernier.

-Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur. Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid me l'annonce, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, je ne savais même rien de mes parents, ni de Voldemort.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.

-Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui ! dit-il d'un air à la fois choqué et admirait. Je pensais que tu serais le dernier à...  
-Ce n'est pas pour faire le malin, dit Harry. Simplement, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à ne pas dire son nom. J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Je suis sûr que je serai le plus mauvais élève de ma classe.  
-Oh non, dit Ron d'un ton rassurant. Il y a plein d'élèves qui ont vécu dans des familles de Moldus et ils apprennent très vite.

Après un peu de temps de trajet, le chariot de provision passa. Harry pris un peu de tout, mais plus que par gourmandise c'était surtout pour découvrir ce nouveau monde.

C'est aussi ainsi qu'il découvrit son futur directeur, et les photos qui bougent :

« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ACTUEL DIRECTEUR DU COLLEGE POUDLARD.

Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »

Bientôt, en plus de Dumbledore et de Morgane, il trouva les cartes de Hengist, de Woodcroft, d'Alberic Grunnion, de Circé, de Paracelse et de Merlin. Il s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de la druidesse Cliodna qui se grattait le nez pour ouvrir un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

-Fais attention avec ça, dit Ron. On peut vraiment avoir des surprises en mangeant ces trucs-là. Il y a toutes sortes de parfums. Si tu as de la chance, tu peux avoir chocolat, menthe ou orange, mais parfois, on tombe sur épinards ou foie et tripes. George dit qu'un jour il en a eu un au sang de gobelin.

Ron prit une dragée verte, l'examina attentivement et en mordit prudemment l'extrémité.

-Beuârk ! s'exclama-t-il. Du chou de Bruxelles !

Alors qu'il commençaient à s'ennuyer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et le garçon joufflu que Harry avait déjà vu sur le quai 9¾ entra. Il avait l'air de pleurer.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-il.

Ils firent « non » de la tête.

-Je l'ai perdu, se lamenta le garçon. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.  
-Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Harry.  
-Oh ! ce serait très gentil ! s'exclama le garçon.  
-Ron tu surveilles nos affaires ?

Et Harry sortit avec le nouveau venu.

-Moi c'est Harry, et toi ?

-Oh, je ne me suis même pas présenté, je suis désolé, Gran'ma aurait ma peau ! Je me présente, je suis Neville Longdubat, enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! Le jeune garçon avait dit cela d'une traite, puis reprit un air mal assuré, et tendit la main à Harry. Celui ci la serra.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva une jeune fille :

-Ah, Neville ! Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour nous aider ?, dit la fille.

Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et toi ?  
-Moi c'est Harry Potter.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle.

-Ah bon ? dit Harry, abasourdi.

-Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait, dit Hermione. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Tu ferais bien de mettre tes robes de sorcier, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. On se rejoint dans 10 minutes dans le wagon suivant.

Et elle s'en alla en emmenant le garçon joufflu abandonné par son crapaud.

Harry retourna donc dans son compartiment. Pendant qu'il se changeait il en profita pour demander à Ron :

-Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur les maisons de Poudlard ?  
-L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, répondit Ron. Les élèves sont répartis dans chaque maison. Il y a les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle.  
-Et tes frères, ils sont dans quelle maison ?  
-Gryffondor, dit Ron.

Cette fois encore, son visage s'assombrit.

-Mon père et ma mère y étaient aussi. Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si jamais je n'y suis pas. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas trop grave si je me retrouvais chez les Serdaigle, mais si jamais ils me mettent chez les Serpentard... C'était là qu'était Tu-Sais-Qui.  
-Vol... je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui a fait ses études à Serpentard ?  
-C'était il y a très longtemps.

Ron se laissa aller contre la banquette. La conversation sur les maisons de Poudlard semblait le démoraliser complètement.

Ayant fini de s'habiller, Harry partit à la recherche de Neville et Hermione.

Ce ne fut pas sur eux qu'il tomba en premier, mais sur trois élèves en uniforme qui l'accostèrent. Harry reconnut parmi eux le garçon au teint pâle dont il avait fait la connaissance dans la boutique de vêtements de Madame Guipure. Cette fois, il regardait Harry avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt que lors de leur première rencontre.

-Alors, c'est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce wagon. C'est toi ?  
-Oui, dit Harry.

Il regarda les deux autres garçons. Tous deux étaient solidement bâtis et avaient l'air féroce. Debout de chaque côté du garçon au teint pâle, ils avaient l'air de gardes du corps.

-Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Drago. Mais tu t'en souvenais sûrement, non ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, alors, tu as eut ton balais ?

Le gamin perdit son sourire.

-Non, mon père a été intransigeant la dessus. Mais au moins, il m'a promis que si j'intégrais l'équipe de Quidditch j'aurais le droit au meilleur balai du marché !  
-C'est … cool. Répondit Harry, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.  
-Ouais, hein ! Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le couloir ? On est pas encore arrivé.  
-Oh, j'ai croisé quelqu'un tout à l'heure, il a perdu son crapaud, et j'ai proposé de l'aider à le retrouver.  
-Un crapaud ? Le pauvre. Moi, je ferais tout pour le perdre si quelqu'un m'en avait offert hein. Enfin… Si tu veux fréquenter des gens biens, passe me voir à Poudlard.

Malefoy lui tendit la main, que Harry serra, même s'il avait un doute sûr cette histoire de "gens bien".

-On se reverra à Poudlard !

Harry eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver Neville. Et à peine allait il lui demandé où était Hermione, que la jeune fille apparu :

-Tu ferais bien de te changer, Neville, dit elle. Je suis allée voir le machiniste dans la locomotive et il m'a dit que nous étions presque arrivés. Pendant ce temps, moi et Harry, on va chercher ton crapaud.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse.

Dans le couloir, l'excitation des élèves devenait palpable. Après une journée de train, ils allaient enfin pourvoir descendre.

-Tu as une idée pour trouver un crapaud avec autant de monde ? Demanda Harry.

-Si tout le monde arrêtait un peu de bouger et faire du bruit, ce serait plus simple !

Une voix retentit alors dans le train:

-Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

-Ah ! Bon, allons chercher Neville. Je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront son crapaud, il suffit de leur laisser un message avec son coffre.

-Bonne idée ! Harry sentait son estomac se contracter, et il préférait s'occuper l'esprit. Une chasse au crapaud était mieux que rien.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Harry. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Harry entendit une voix familière:

-Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ?

La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves.

-Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Harry pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parlait beaucoup. Neville renifla à plusieurs reprises, malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Hermione.

-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ».

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

-Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville partagèrent la mêm barque.

-Tout le monde est casé ? cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT !

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

-Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

-Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? dit Hagrid qui regardait dans les barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié.  
-Trevor ! s'écria Neville en tendant les mains.

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda Hagrid. Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ?

Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.

-oooOOOooo-

A la semaine prochaine pour la répartition ! A partir de là la trame originelle devient plus dur à suivre.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le choixpeau magique

Merci pour les reviewers, notamment à Haru-Carnage, là depuis le début.

**Haru-carnage : **J'ai un peu ralentit mon rythme d'écriture dernièrement, mais j'ai encore un peu d'avance ! Et sinon, moi, on me proposerait une activité pendant un trajet de train de plusieurs heures, je sauterait dessus avec joie !

**Alexfr36** : Merci des compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**L.I.E** : Harry est parfois irréfléchi dans les livres, c'est vrai. Beaucoup de fiction le placent à Serpentard (normal au vu du canon). Il se retrouve parfois à Serdaigle... Mais TRES très rarement à Poufsouffle. Alors que tout du long sa loyauté est indéfectible. Les personnages vont en effet peu à peu dévier de l'histoire de base. J'espère que leur devenir comblera tes attentes !

-oooOOOooo-

**Chapitre 6 : Le choixpeau magique**

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, pensa aussitôt Harry.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

-Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison des Dursley aurait pu y tenir tout entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Harry entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait une tache sur le nez. D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux.

-Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle. Harry avait la gorge serrée.

-Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? demanda-t-il à ses compagnons.

-J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire.

Harry eut un haut-le-corps. Des tests ? Devant tout le monde ?

-J'ai appris par cœur tous les sorts que je pouvais, je me demande lequel il faudra lancer.

Ron fit une grimace, écœuré.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Harry. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venait d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança:

-Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

-Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Il venait de remarquer la présence des première année qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence.

-J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps.  
-Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

-Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Harry éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudain changées en plomb. Bientôt la file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

-C'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.

On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Harry regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. La tante Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulu chez elle.

Peut-être allait-on leur demander d'en faire sortir un lapin ? pensa Harry. Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup. le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

-Alors, il suffit de porter le chapeau ! murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll... J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure !

Harry eut un faible sourire. Essayer un chapeau valait beaucoup mieux que d'être obligé de jeter un sort, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire devant tout le monde. Le chapeau l'impressionnait et Harry ne se sentait plus le moindre courage. S'il avait existé une maison pour les élèves au bord de la nausée, il y serait allé tout de suite. Malin et roublard, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Et Harry arrivait rarement à ses fins. Érudit, Harry n'était pas sûr s'il l'était. EN tout cas, si çà avait un rapport avec la mémoire Hermione aurait beaucoup plus sa place à Serdaigle que lui. Il avait eut raison… Il finirait à Poufsouffle. Mais bon, comme lui avait dit Hagrid, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être pire qu'autre part. Le travail, il connaissait, et la patience aussi. Juste et loyal, çà, il ne savait pas trop.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout çà, le professeur McGonagall avait commencé à appeler les gens.

Abbot, Hannah, une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.

-Bones, Susan !  
-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

-Boot, Terry ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

-SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau.

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.

Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard.

Il commençait vraiment à avoir la nausée, maintenant. Il se souvenait des séances pendant lesquelles on composait les équipes sportives dans son ancienne école. Il était toujours le dernier à être choisi, non parce qu'il était le plus mauvais, mais parce que personne ne voulait prendre le risque de lui manifester la moindre sympathie en présence de Dudley.

-Finch-Fletchey, Justin !  
-POUFSOUFFLE !

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Harry remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider.

-Granger, Hermione !

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

-SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau.

Harry sourit : il ne s'était pas trompé.

Harry eut soudain une de ces horribles pensées qui accompagnent généralement les états de panique. Et s'il n'était pas choisi du tout ? S'il restait là avec le Choixpeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur McGonagall finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui par le prochain train ?

Lorsque Neville Londubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapaud, fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria: « GRYFFONDOR. » Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rire.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malefoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria:

SERPENTARD !

La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi. Harry ne savait pas si c'était un effet de son imagination, mais en tout cas, il trouva que les élèves de Serpentard avaient l'air beaucoup plus froids que les autres.

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux.

-Moon... Nott... Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... et, enfin...  
-Harry Potter !

Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

-Elle a bien dit Potter ?  
-Le Harry Potter ?

Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.

_-Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également, Il y a du talent et... oh ! oh ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Mais aussi de protéger tes amis...Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? Il va falloir que tu m'aides. Imagines toi sorti de l'école. Tu es un sorcier entièrement formé.  
Alors que tu te arrivais dans une village où tu voulais chercher un vieux grimoire, tu vois un dragon attaquer une fais tu ?_

Harry s'imagina la scène. Il serait pétrifié de peur ou fuirait à toutes jambes ! Mais il y a avait cette personne…

_-Je pourrais essayer de l'attirer pour qu'on puisse se sauver…_  
_-Mais l'incendie provoqué par le dragon risque de brûler ce que tu recherchais !_  
_-C'est plus important de rester en vie. Pensa Harry, sans aucune arrière pensée pour les monceaux de savoirs qui partiraient en fumée._  
_-Et la personne attaquée n'a pas l'air très riche, ni puissante, elle ne pourra pas te récompenser._

Harry commençait à en avoir marre des remarques qu'il entendait dans sa tête, il pensait qu'essayer de sauver quelqu'un était le mieux, où était le mal.

_-Oh, il n'y a pas de mal, loin de là._

Le choixpeau semblait plutôt content, ce qui rassura Harry.

-J'ai juste une dernière question. Si il n'y avait pas eut de personne a sauver, aurais tu affronté le dragon ?

Harry ne réfléchit même pas :

_-Alors que je pouvais me cacher ?_  
_-Alors finalement j'ai ma réponse, tu seras surement mieux à_

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Poufsouffle. Soulagé d'avoir été choisi, il remarqua à peine le flottement avant l'ovation pour l'accueillir.

Le préfet Matthew Alyn l'invita à s'asseoir avec les autres premières année et lui-même. Il retrouva donc Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, Ernie Macmillan et Sally-Ann Perks qui avaient déjà été répartis.

Le fantôme qui lui souriait depuis tout à l'heure n'était pas juste à côté. Voyant que Harry regardait dans sa direction, Matthew lui dit :

-C'est le moine gras. Il est plutôt sympathique, mais il préfère laisser le nouveaux s'acclimater avant de les rencontrer. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux t'adresser à lui. Si je ne suis pas dans les parages, bien sûr. En tant que préfets, Abigail et moi seront toujours prêts aider. C'est elle, là bas.

A présent, il voyait distinctement la Grande Table des professeurs. Hagrid, qui était assis à l'une des extrémités, lui fit un clin d'œil en levant le pouce. Harry lui sourit. Au centre de la table, trônait dans un large fauteuil d'or massif Albus Dumbledore en personne. Harry le reconnut immédiatement, grâce à la carte qu'il avait trouvée dans le Chocogrenouille. La chevelure argentée de Dumbledore brillait avec autant d'éclat que les fantômes. Harry reconnut également le professeur Quirrell, le jeune homme émotif qu'il avait rencontré au Chaudron Baveur. Il portait un grand turban violet qui lui donnait un air bizarre.

Il ne restait plus que trois élèves à répartir. Turpin, Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle, puis ce fut le tour de Ron. Il avait le teint verdâtre et mis le choixpeau. Un instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça:

-GRYFFONDOR !

Harry sourit, son compagnon de route avait atteint son premier objectif. Alors que Ron allait s'assoir, il croisa son regard. Il se senti fixé, comme si le jeune garçon lui reprochait de ne pas être Gryffondor lui aussi.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Harry contempla alors son assiette d'or désespérément vide et se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

-Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Harry se demanda s'il fallait rire ou pas.

-Il est... un peu fou, non ? demanda-t-il timidement à Matthew.

-Fou ? dit Matthew d'un ton léger. Je ne sais pas. C'est un des plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais il est aussi un peu excentrique. Tu veux des pommes de terre ?

Harry resta bouche bée. Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient à présent de victuailles: roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terres sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, il ne savait pour quelle raison, des bonbons à la menthe. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais privé Harry de nourriture, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de manger à sa faim. Dudley se précipitait toujours le premier sur ce que Harry aimait le mieux, même si cela le rendait malade. Harry remplit son assiette d'un peu de tout, sauf de bonbons à la menthe, et se mit à manger avec appétit. Tout était délicieux.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle devint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert: crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteau de riz.

Harry se servit. Tandis qu'il prenait un morceau de tarte à la mélasse, les autres se mirent à parler de leurs familles.

-Moi, mes parents sont moldus, expliqua Justin. J'aurais du aller à Eton cette année. Ça a été un choc quand j'ai reçu ma lettre ! Au début mes parents n'ont pas voulu y croire. Enfin, ça expliquait quelques petits incidents, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Quelques rires suivirent

Harry se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, à présent. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la Grande Table. Hagrid vidait son gobelet, le professeur McGonagall bavardait avec Albus Dumbledore et le professeur Quirrell, avec son turban ridicule, parlait à l'un de ses collègues, un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Le professeur au nez crochu regarda Harry dans les yeux et celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë, fulgurante, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

-Aie ! s'écria Harry en se plaquant une main sur le front.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Matthew.  
-R... rien...

La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. En revanche, Harry n'arrivait pas à chasser la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en croisant le regard du professeur—la sensation que cet homme ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

-Qui c'est, le prof qui parle avec Quirrell ? demanda-t-il à Matthew.  
-Tu connais déjà Quirrell ? L'autre, c'est le professeur Rogue. Il est chargé des cours de potions, mais ça ne lui plaît pas. Tout le monde sait qu'il essaye de prendre la place de Quirrell. Il en connaît un rayon en magie noire, ce Rogue.

Harry observa longuement le professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci ne tourna plus les yeux vers lui.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

-Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry éclata de rire, mais il ne fut guère imité.

-Il n'est pas sérieux ? murmura-t-il à Matthew.  
-Je crois que si, répondit il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bizarre, d'habitude, il nous explique pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans certains endroits. La forêt, par exemple, est remplie de bêtes féroces, tout le monde le sait.  
-Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore,

Harry remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

-Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler:

Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

-Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux de Poufsouffle suivirent Matthew hors de la Grande Salle puis descendirent derrière lui le grand escalier de marbre. Harry eut à nouveau l'impression d'avoir des jambes de plomb, mais cette fois, seuls la fatigue et le plantureux repas en étaient la cause. Il avait tellement sommeil qu'il ne fut même pas surpris de voir les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs des couloirs chuchoter et montrer les élèves du doigt sur leur passage. Il ne fut pas davantage étonné de voir que Matthew les faisait passer par des portes cachées derrière des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants. Ils parcoururent ainsi une distance interminable avant de s'arrêter dans une salle remplie de tonneaux.

-Voici l'entrée de votre salle commune. Pour y entrer, c'est simple. Voici le tonneau sur lequel il faut tapoter cinq fois. Retenez bien septième tonneau, il faut cinq coup.

Disant cela, il sortit sa baguette et tapota sur le tonneau. Celui-ci se plaqua contre le mur, et se transforma en une grade porte ronde

Ils s'y engouffrèrent un par un et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux.

Matthew montra aux nouveaux les deux dortoirs qui leur étaient réservés, celui des filles et celui des garçons. Les garçons montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet d'une tour et trouvèrent des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours jeune. Leurs valises avaient déjà été amenées. Trop fatigués pour parler longtemps, ils enfilèrent leur pyjama et se mirent au lit.

-oooOOOooo-

Et voici Harry Potter devenu Poufsouffle ! Cela va-t il changer sa perception du monde magique ? Il n'aura en tout cas pas les mêmes fréquentations !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Première semaine à Poudlard

Merci à tous pour les reviews.

**Haru-carnage : **Oui, les commentaires font toujours plaisir ! Quand au scénario " unique ", et bien... je ferais de mon mieux !

**Lou Celestial ** : Pour commencer en effet, Poufsouffle a déjà un attrapeur. Harry n'aura non plus pas d'occasions d'avoir de préjugés contre les sangs-purs ni contre les moldus, et sera en effet beaucoup moins une copie conforme de son père. Quand au reste... je ne vais pas non plus tout spoiler, hein ;-)

**Matsuyama **: Merci ! Mais non, je ne me suis pas inspiré de Pottermore... (je n'y suis pas inscrit). J'ai juste essayé de trouvé les questions les plus synthétiques possibles permettant de voir la personnalité d'une personne en observant ses réactions et doutes.

-oooOOOooo-

Chapitre 7 : Première semaine à Poudlard

Il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers, à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi les portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne le leur demandait pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de mur déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres et Harry était persuadé que les armures se promenaient parfois dans les couloirs.

C'est pourquoi Abigail expliqua dès la première matinée aux première année les règles simples pour arriver là où on voulait quand on le voulait :

1 si possible voyager un groupe. Il est toujours plus sympathique d'être plusieurs si on se perd.  
2 au début, rester dans les couloirs fixes. Plus longs, mais plus faciles.  
3 si possible, demander à l'un des aînés de leur montrer le chemin.  
4 apprendre, et vite, comment fonctionnait Poudlard.

Lorsqu'on avait enfin réussi à trouver la salle de classe, il fallait arriver à suivre les cours et Harry découvrit très vite que l'exercice de la magie ne consistait pas seulement à brandir une baguette magique en marmonnant quelques paroles un peu bizarres.

Lundi, matin 2 heure métamorphose, en début d'après midi, 2heures de sortilèges.  
Mardi, matin 2 heures DADA puis 1h Astronomie en début d'après midi, 2heures potion.  
Mercredi matin, en se levant. 2 heures Histoire  
Jeudi matin 2 heures de botanique puis fin d'après midi une heure de sortilèges et métamorphose  
Vendredi, au lever, 1 heure de potion puis une heure DADA enfin puis 2h Astronomie  
Samedi matin une heure d'histoire puis botanique

Pour tous les cours, ils avait été regroupés avec les premières années de Serdaigle.

Le professeur McGonagall était professeur de métamorphose. Harry avait vu juste en pensant qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très directement dès le début du premier cours que Harry eut à Poudlard.

-La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle avait alors changé son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et les élèves avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils s'étaient bientôt rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant.

Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seule Hermione Granger avait obtenu un résultat. Le professeur McGonagall avait montré à toute la classe l'allumette qui avait pris une couleur argentée et dont l'extrémité était devenue pointue et elle avait même accordé à Hermione un de ses rares sourires.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Le lundi après midi, ils avaient deux heures de pratique, le jeudi en fin d'après midi, un cours plus théorique venait compléter les explications.

Chaque mercredi soir, ils observaient le ciel au télescope. Mais ils devaient apprendre les noms des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes en journée. Le mardi matin (une heure) et le vendredi matin pendant deux longues heures. Ils étudiaient aussi les plantes dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château, le jeudi matin, et en salle de classe le samedi matin. Le professeur Chourave, une petite sorcière joliment potelée assurait les cours. C'était d'ailleurs elle leur directrice de maison.

Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ceux d'histoire de la magie qui était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Alors qu'il était déjà très vieux, le professeur Binns s'était endormi devant la cheminée et quand il s'était levé le lendemain matin pour aller faire sa classe, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde tandis que les élèves griffonnaient des noms de sorciers célèbres en confondant Emerie le Hargneux et Ulric le Follingue. Harry, qui s'était follement plongé dans son livre d'histoire, fut vite dégoûte de cette matière, et il passa rapidement les deux premières heures du mercredi à apporter ses propres livres d'histoire de la bibliothèque, afin d'apprendre quelque chose. Le samedi, il préférait réviser ses notes de botanique.

Le cours que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, c'était celui de la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais l'enseignement de Quirrell tournait plutôt à la farce. La salle de classe était imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail destiné à éloigner le vampire que le professeur avait rencontré en Roumanie et qu'il craignait de voir arriver un jour à Poudlard. Son turban, avait-il expliqué à ses élèves, lui avait été offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie, mais son histoire sonnait faux. Quirrell, en effet, avait été incapable de raconter comment il avait combattu le zombie.

Malheureusement que ce soit le mardi ou le vendredi matin, le professeur Quirrell avait toujours plus d'attention de Binns. Harry ne put donc pas profiter de ces cours théoriques et ennuyeux pour apprendre par lui même. Mais c'est pendant ce cours qu'il notait ce sûr quoi il devait faire des recherches. Après tout, il s'était promis de combattre les brutes… Et il devait s'y connaître en sort d'attaque, contre-sorts, et autres s'il voulait avoir une chance.

Harry constata avec un grand soulagement qu'il n'avait guère de retard sur ses camarades. Nombre d'entre eux avaient également été élevés dans des familles de Moldus et, tout comme lui, ne s'étaient jamais doutés qu'ils appartenaient au monde de la sorcellerie. Il y avait tant de choses à apprendre que même quelqu'un comme Susan Bones ne tirait pas grand avantage de son appartenance à une vieille famille de sorciers.

Car le cours de potions magiques fut sans nul doute la pire épreuve qu'il ait eu à subir depuis son arrivée au collège.

Lors du banquet de début d'année, Harry avait senti que le professeur Rogue ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. A la fin du premier cours de potions, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé: en réalité, Rogue le haïssait.

Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant.

Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Harry, il marqua une pause.

-Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Le ton glacial du professeur donna l'impression à Harry que la température de la pièce venait de chuter de plusieurs degrés. Rogue acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Hagrid mais ils n'avaient pas la même chaleur. Ils étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.

-Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Hermione Granger était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon.

-Potter ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Harry réfléchissait. Il avait bien appris son livre, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait un contrôle surprise le premier jour. La main d'Hermione s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

-Euh...je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Harry.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.

-Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée d'Hermione.  
-Essayons encore une fois, Potter, reprit Rogue. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Cette fois-ci ils savait ce que c'était, mais le professeur le trouverait sans doute stupide s'il disait qu'il irait chercher une chèvre.

Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond.

-Euh... Chez l'apothicaire ? Essayât il.

Si un certain nombre de ses camarades ricanèrent à sa réponse, celle si ne sembla pas plaire au Professeur

-Et vous comptez attendre que le poison fasse effet, c'est çà Potter ? Vous auriez pu me dire que vous alliez chasser la chèvre, pendant que vous y êtes.

Harry se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard glacé du professeur. Rogue ne faisait toujours pas attention à la main frémissante d'Hermione.

-Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne vois pas, répondit Harry avec calme. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle.

Il y eut quelques rires. Rogue, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content.

-Asseyez-vous ! lança-t-il à Hermione. Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Il y en a TOUJOURS un dans un laboratoire de potion, y compris cette salle de classe. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins.

-Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Poufsouffle, Potter, ajouta Rogue.

Il répartit alors les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques.

Durant la première semaine, des groupes se formèrent :

Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones, toutes les deux d'ascendance sorcière, inclurent dans leur "groupe de filles", Megan Jones, une sang mêlée.

Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie Macmillan eurent besoin de Wayne Hopkins pour comprendre respectivement le Quidditch et le Football. Après quelques discussions houleuses qui animèrent la salle commune pour savoir lequel de ces sports était le meilleur, ces trois jeunes sorciers finirent par être inséparable.

Restaient les timides : Sally-Ann Perks...et Harry Potter.

Ce dernier avait vu les groupes se former, sans pouvoir réagir, le sport ? Un monde inconnu pour lui. Les derniers potins du monde magique ? Il ne connaissait même pas les plus illustres sorciers vivants.

Un matin, il s'aperçut que Sally-Ann était elle aussi toute seule :

-Hé, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?  
-Heu… oui, bien sûr ! Sa voix était plutôt fluette. Et ça devait être une des première fois que Harry l'entendait parler.

Après un silence gêné, elle prit la parole :

-Alors c'est vrai que tu es une célébrité ?  
-Il parait. Je ne le savais pas vraiment avant d'arriver ici, en fait.  
-Tu n'es pas un sorcier ?  
-Et bien… si, et toi une sorcière, non ?

Sally-Ann fixa le contenu de son assiette.

-Heu… je voulais pas le dire comme çà ! dit Harry. Mes parents étaient sorciers, mais après leur mort, j'ai grandit chez mon oncle. Moldu pur souche ! Donc je n'imaginais même pas que la magie pouvait exister avant de recevoir ma lettre.  
-Pareil ! Enfin… moi, j'en rêvais tous les jours, c'est plutôt mes parents qui ne comprenaient pas. Heureusement que le professeur McGonagall est passé, ils avaient déjà jeté la lettre à la poubelle croyant à une farce.

Le vendredi, Harry commençait à trouver ses marques. Lui et Sally-Ann avaient déjà compris le fonctionnement de trois raccourcis.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on a, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

Sally-Ann grimaça

—Potion, défense contre les forces du mal, puis deux heures d'astronomie. Heureusement, l'après midi est libre.  
—J'aimerais bien que Rogue soit moins rude le matin, dit Harry.

Au même moment, le courrier arriva. Harry s'était habitué à voir entrer chaque matin dans la Grande Salle, au moment du petit déjeuner, une centaine de hiboux qui tournoyaient au-dessus des tables en laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leur propriétaire.

Jusqu'à présent, Hedwige n'avait rien apporté à Harry. Parfois, elle venait le voir pour lui mordiller l'oreille et grignoter un morceau de toast avant de retourner dans la volière réservée aux hiboux. Ce matin-là, cependant, elle vint voleter entre la confiture et le sucrier et déposa une lettre dans l'assiette de Harry. Il déchira aussitôt l'enveloppe et en sortit un mot griffonné à la hâte:

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu es libre le vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures ? Je voudrais bien savoir comment s'est passée ta première semaine. Réponds-moi en m'envoyant Hedwige._

_Hagrid_

Harry pris une plume et écrivit rapidement au dos du morceau de papier: « D'accord, à tout à l'heure. » Puis il confia le message à Hedwige qui l'emporta vers son destinataire.

La perspective de prendre le thé avec Hagrid mit un peu de baume au cœur de Harry.

-C'est qui ce Hagrid ?  
-Heu… le garde chasse, c'est lui qui m'a accompagné faire mes courses au chemin de traverse.  
-Oh…  
-Tu voudras venir ?

Le visage de Sally-Ann s'éclaircit d'un grand sourire.

A trois heures moins cinq, ils quittèrent le château et traversèrent le parc. Hagrid habitait une petite maison de bois en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées à côté de la porte.

Lorsque Harry frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis, la voix de Hagrid domina le vacarme:

-Ça suffit, Crockdur ! dit-il. Va-t'en de là.

Le visage hirsute de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Du calme, Crockdur !

Il fit entrer Harry et Sally-Ann en s'efforçant de retenir par son collier un énorme molosse noir.

La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork.

-Faites comme chez vous, dit Hagrid en lâchant Crockdur qui bondit aussitôt sur Harry et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement les oreilles. A l'image de son maître, Crockdur était beaucoup moins féroce qu'il ne le paraissait.  
-Je vous présente Sally-Ann, dit Harry à Hagrid qui versait de l'eau chaude dans une grande théière et disposait des biscuits maison sur une assiette.  
-Enchantée ma'm'sell, fit Hagrid. Vous êtes la bien venue dans ma cahutte.

Les biscuits faillirent leur casser les dents, mais Sally-Ann et Harry firent semblant de les trouver délicieux. Ils lui racontèrent leur première semaine de classe pendant que Crockdur, la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry, bavait abondamment sur sa robe de sorcier.

Harry et Sally-Ann furent enchantés d'entendre Hagrid qualifier Rusard de « vieille ganache ».

Ils l'avaient déjà rencontré une où deux fois en explorant des passages pendant leur temps libre, et Harry n'avait pas aimé sa remarque. Bien sur qu'ils ne cherchaient pas de placard !

-Et un de ces jours, j'aimerais bien présenter son horrible Miss Teigne à Crockdur. A chaque fois que j'entre dans l'école, elle me suit partout. Impossible de se débarrasser d'elle. C'est Rusard qui me l'envoie.

Lorsque Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Rogue, Hagrid lui fit la même réponse que Sally-Ann : il ne fallait pas y prêter attention, Rogue n'avait jamais aimé grand monde parmi ses élèves.

-Mais moi, on dirait vraiment qu'il me hait, insista Harry.  
-Tu dis des bêtises, assura Hagrid. Pourquoi donc te haïrait-il ?

Mais Harry remarqua que Hagrid avait détourné les yeux en disant cela.

-Et toi Sally-Ann, pas de problèmes en cours ? demanda Hagrid.

Pendant que Sally-Ann lui racontait les déboires qu'elle avait eut en cours de métamorphose, Harry prit un morceau de journal posé sur la table, C'était un article découpé dans La Gazette du sorcier:

« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTT'S »

L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire.

Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour.

« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins.

-Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry. Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était !

Cette fois, il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute: Hagrid fuyait le regard de Harry. Il poussa un grognement et lui offrit un autre biscuit. Harry relut l'article. La chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le même jour. Hagrid avait vidé la chambre forte numéro 713, si on pouvait appeler ça vider. Il n'avait pris qu'un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Était-ce donc cela que les voleurs avaient voulu dérober ?

Lorsqu'il revint au château avec Sally-Ann, leurs poches pleines de biscuits qu'ils avaient été trop polis pour refuser, Harry estima qu'aucun des cours qu'il avait suivis jusqu'à présent ne lui avait donné autant à penser que cette visite chez Hagrid. Il se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver le fameux paquet, à présent. Si c'était bien ce que cherchaient les voleurs, Hagrid l'avait emporté juste à temps ! Harry se posait aussi une autre question: Hagrid avait-il quelque chose à lui cacher au sujet de Rogue et de l'antipathie qu'il lui avait manifestée ?

-oooOOOooo-

J'ai sans doute un peu modifié les emplois du temps par rapport à la trame des canon.

Mais saviez vous que pour un cours donné à toutes les années comme métamorphoses ou potions, si chaque classe doit avoir 3 heures de cours... les professeurs enseigneraient la matière 84 heures par semaine ? Si TOUS les cours sont doublés (ce qui au vu du nombre d'élèves n'est pas non plus aberrant), on arrive à 42 heures par semaines... beaucoup plus raisonnable !

Mis à part çà, ce chapitre reprend beaucoup de passages du canon. J'essaie de coller le plus aux personnages pour les premières rencontres.


End file.
